


Satisfied

by fairiel



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes home late. The reader knows how to welcome him. (i suck so much at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

You’re already half asleep when you hear him enter the bedroom. He sits on his side of the bed, trying not to wake you up. But you get up and wrap him in your arms as he removes his socks. Surprised, he turns around and you pull him to you until the both of you lay back on the bed. 

“I thought you were sleeping” he says, placing a gentle kiss on your nose.

“I was” you reply. “But now I’m not.” And you slide a hand inside his skin-tight sweater.

He just leans into you with a soft sigh, nuzzling your neck as he pushes the hair away from your face, his gentle fingers barely brushing your already too sensitive skin. You shiver throughout your spine. You feel him, deep in your bones. Your longing for him is almost painful, like an ache only he can cure. You breathe him in, sharp intakes of air that become shorter with every touch of his lips. He kisses you now, small pecks that leave you wanting for more. Your hands twitch on his shoulders as you shudder, silently praying for him not to stop. Oh please, no, never stop. He leaves a trail of burning kisses down your neck and you bite your lips in delight as the soft hair of his beard grazes you. You’re already on fire and he has barely begun touching you. What is this? you wonder. How does he do it? How does he know exactly what you want and how to give it to you?

You want him to rub his face all over you and he’s doing just that. Well, not literally of course, that would be awkward. But with every peck of his lips, his face presses hard into you and the touch of his facial hair makes your skin tingle. Goosebumps rise everywhere as you arch your back with a moan. The further down he goes, the tighter your body becomes. Oh, the sweet agony of it! It’s like a delightful form of torture.

He opens your legs, his hands gently pushing them apart. His beard scratches the sweet sensitive flesh of your thighs as he licks and sucks his way up, every touch tormenting you without end. You whine, spreading your arms, your hands gripping the sheets. He hooks your legs on his shoulders and you hear him take a deep breath, as if he wanted to know you in every intimate possible way.

His tongue starts to caress you, slowly, oh so very slowly. You tighten your hold on the sheets, you body so taut now you don’t even know how it’s not breaking under his expert touch. 

He quickens his pace, making small circular motions around your bud and you cry out. You’re so close now, you can feel it like the rising tide, growing inside of you. His mouth is firm against you, his tongue plays you like a well-tuned instrument. He knows how to make you reach heaven but he takes his time, licking the whole length of you, relishing your taste, bringing you closer but not quite yet. No, not quite yet. Whenever you feel like you’re on the brink, he pauses just long enough for the ache to pound deep in your veins.

“Please” you beg, your voice soft yet pleading.

He looks up at you, almost smirking. He enjoys this far too much and you don’t know if you should complain or not. 

“Alright” he says before getting back to it.

Your body arches even deeper in the mattress as he sucks at you again. You are ready. You are so ready. How is it possible to be that ready? He laps at you relentlessly until you close your eyes, your body starting to spasm from your head to your toes. You let it wash over you, vaguely aware that he’s still licking you dry of all your juices. 

With small moans of pleasure, you ease back into the bed, your body relaxing, your breath returning to normal. He slides back up next to you, and your limbs mingle as he brings you close in his embrace, kissing you again. You taste your own flavor on his lips. It’s a bit weird but not unpleasant. He releases your mouth to look at you, a smile dancing on his face, his eyes still mischievous. 

“Satisfied?” he asks.

You know you should be, but that kind of foreplay always leaves you craving for more. You shake your head slightly, bumping your nose into his playfully.

“Not even close” you say with a smirk.

He only sighs and lets you roll him on his back. He knows what you want. He wants it too, as much as you do. With a swift motion of your hips, you straddle him, one hand pinning him down on the bed. You slide his so tight sweater over his head and you moisten your lips at the sight of him. His naked body glistens in the half-light, all yours for the taking. 

His breath comes in quick intakes now. You can see his chest heave and drop fast with anticipation. You get on your knees and bend until your mouth reaches his in a hungry kiss. He tangles his fingers in your hair, bringing you closer as he intensifies the kiss. You break free and push his arms back on the bed, clicking your tongue. This dance is yours, and yours alone. It’s your turn to decide, to make the rules. It arouses you even more to know that he’s helpless.

“Relax” you murmur, knowing that it’s the hardest thing for him, who always likes to be in control.

You lean on him, this time licking his chest, his skin a bit salty under your tongue. He twitches just a little when you reach one nipple and take it between your teeth, biting it gently. He raises one knee behind you to press it against your butt. His need is more than obvious now as he grinds his hips on you, his hard bulge grazing you. You reach under his waist to undo his belt buckle and help him off his trousers. 

You lower yourself just enough for his member to glide along your slit and you grind it hard against his belly. He utters the sharpest moan, his entire body bucking under yours. You straighten up, your hand guiding him inside you. His length slides deep, filling you completely, and you both sigh. His hands, now free, stroke your thighs as you ride him. He feels so good you wish you could stay there forever. 

He gets up, his arms now curled around you, but still he lets you have your way. He groans deeply into your neck as you rock your hips, his teeth grazing your soft skin. And then, all of a sudden, his hands grab your hips, the weight of his body pushing you backwards as he begins thrusting hard. You gasp as you hit the bed, his fingers etched deep in your flesh. 

“Oh yes” you moan. 

He increases the pace, his body tight against yours, all his muscles stretched, veins bulging. You buck your hips, trying to follow, hands wrapped around him, but he’s in charge now. You close your eyes as you feel it again, rising from the depths of your belly.

“Look at me” he rasps, voice hoarse with his effort. “Look at me” he repeats until you open your eyes again, losing yourself in his blue gaze.

His hips clash on yours with each sharp shallow thrust and you cling to him desperately, as if you were about to drown and he was the only thing that could bring you back.

“Don’t stop” you moan. “Oh, please, don’t stop.”

His brow is furrowed, his mouth half open, his eyes dark with his desire. He’s never more beautiful than when he’s about to come. He slides an arm under you and you arch your back, your fingers gripping him frantically as your whole body shakes and shivers with your release. He joins you a few thrusts later, coating your insides with a throaty moan. You let him take his breath, then you kiss him gently, ruffling his hair. His body weighs down on you, hot and a little sweaty. He’s crushing you a little but you don’t mind. After a while, he rolls down, taking you with him. You nestle against him, his arm around your waist. 

“Satisfied?” he asks again, brushing your hair away from your face.

You only curl deeper into him, placing your head on his shoulder, muttering a soft “Mmmmmmm yes.” Utterly spent, you close your eyes and fall asleep to the sweet sound of his breath.

 


End file.
